


Twenty Minutes (Seven/MC)

by 2d_dxll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, but like also kinda suggestive maybe??, idk its cute, this is my first mm fic pls don't be mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2d_dxll/pseuds/2d_dxll
Summary: Seven goes over to MC's house and she plans a small spa day for him. But Seven is impulsive, and he has an idea that surprises her.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, RFA (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, RFA (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, RFA/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Twenty Minutes (Seven/MC)

“Luciel! Keep still!” MC whines as the boy’s movements causes yet another glob of face mask to fall into his hair. 

Seven giggles “I can’t stay still. That brush is just so… tickly? Is that a word- Ah!” His thought process is cut off by MC blowing on his face playfully.

“You can do it,” MC smirks “I thought you were supposed to be a big strong man?”

The afternoon had been so peaceful. Seven had stopped at MC’s house just a few hours earlier, inviting himself into her apartment. MC, of course, had no problem with that. In her eyes, the boy was like a ball of perpetually-radiating happiness; so much so that she frequently compared him to the sun. You know that universal feeling when you’re laughing with someone? Hard? Both of your heads thrown back, clinging onto each other to prevent from passing out? It was always like that with Seven. There was never a single moment when they were together that wasn’t pure. Well, to be exact, there was one time that maybe wasn’t so pure, but the two swear to keep that between themselves.

After the earlier typical afternoon of hanging out, MC got bored. So naturally, she moved to convincing Seven to let her give him a “spa day”. The boy was hesitant at first, but he couldn’t say no to her. After all, it might be fun. He might discover a secret passion for skincare he never knew he had?

Back to the present, Seven is now laying underneath MC on a recliner, eyes shut fast as she brushes a generous layer of a honey-based face mask all over his skin. His hair pushed back with MC’s soft grey headband. The sun was just beginning to set as Winter was upon them, turning the early evening into dark night. Golden rays cascade beautiful shadows through fluffy flakes of snow falling in front of the window.

“Okay,” her word is dragged on for a few seconds “all done!”

Seven sits up quickly, almost knocking MC over.

“Thank god, I was about to sneeze. Can I wash it off now?”

“Sev… no,” MC suppresses a pity laugh “You have to wait twenty minutes before you can.”

He groans and falls back down onto the chair. His knowledge of skincare really was limited to washing his face with hand soap once a week.

“Can I paint your nails while we wait?” MC excitedly asks.

Seven shakes his head in a  _ what-have-I-gotten-myself-into _ way and sighs in defeat. She was just so cute about the way she asked. “Sure, babe.”

MC shakes her fists like a happy seal and grabs a handful of polish. “Which colour?”

Seven points to two different bottles, one red and one yellow. If he was gonna let her paint his nails, he was gonna go all out.

Fifteen minutes and a few accidental spillings of nail polish later, Seven’s nails are adorned in alternating shades of red and yellow. 

“This is actually pretty nice! I might have to ask you to do this again next time I dress up.”

“I would be honoured to.” MC smiles brightly as she reaches down and pulls out a bag of chips. Honey Buddha Chips. Admittedly, she’d saved them for this moment so she could peeve him a little.

As soon as she breaks the bag open and grabs several chips, Seven’s eyes dart right for it, the question asking itself. 

“Ah, sorry. You shouldn’t have any until your nails are dry. Wouldn’t want to ruin your nice nail polish, huh Luciel?”

“God, you’re the worst! Can’t you grab me a fork so I could have some?”

“You know damn well that wouldn’t work. The chips are just too  _ thin and crispy _ .” She emphasizes “They’ll break right away.”

“Please, I’m desperate.” Seven gives an exaggerated pout “How about you just feed some to me?”

MC looks at him with wide eyes “Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious MC, you know how much I love those!”

“Hmph, fine. If you say so.”

Seven silently cheers to himself while MC digs in the bag to grab a chip.

“Alright, open wide!” She says in a baby-talk-like voice, to which he complies. He takes the chips with his teeth, satisfaction evident on his face as he crunches down on the salty slices of potato.

“Mm, can I have another?” At the sight of MC’s face of amusement he adds “Just one more!”

“You really are my baby, huh?” MC mumbles through her toothy smile as she brings another chip close to Seven’s mouth. Seven however, doesn’t take it immediately. The mind behind his red hair clearly turning cogs. MC cocks her head to the side, confused.

Seven, in a moment of impulse, locks eyes with MC. His eyes appear to be sparkling with something different. Something MC had only seen once before. Maintaining this eye contact, Seven grabs MC’s hand that’s close to his face and brings it to his mouth. He puts the chip in his mouth and swallows it down quickly before taking the tips of her fingers into his mouth as well. Seven licks the flavour coating off the pads of her digits, leaving small kisses in his wake as he does so. MC watches this all unfold with laboured breathing, this being the last thing she expected him to do. 

The few seconds the moment lasts feels like eternity. MC is certain that it’s something straight out of a movie; from her friend’s sudden act of need to the slowly dimming orange sunlight coming from outside.

Seven gently lowers MC’s hand away from his lips and for a brief second, her lips subconsciously chase for the lost contact. Her palm soon finds rest on his chest just below the ever-present headphones and necklaces around his neck.

“I-if you wanted more of the flavour stuff you could’ve just asked.” MC stutters, heart racing and cheeks burning. She swore after her and Seven hooked up that one night that she would never have feelings for the hacker, it was only that one time when both of them were lonely and tired. But this gesture is making her feel differently.

Seven brings one of his polished hands underneath MC’s hair to the base of her neck, caressing his thumb over her delicate skin. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pair get closer and closer together to the point that MC can feel Seven’s breath fanning over her face. The smell of salt in his exhales present. 

“MC…”

“Y-you should go wash your mask off. It’s been twenty minutes”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this all tysm!! let me know what you think <3 this is my first time using ao3, so sorry if i screwed smth up lol


End file.
